Fang-Suei
Fang-Suei is a Soldier-ranked Serpentine from the Fangpyre tribe. After the Serpentine defeat in the Serpentine Wars, he was locked in a tomb with the rest of the Fangpyre until he was freed by Lloyd. Apparently, Fang-Suei is the strongest Soldier in the Fangpyre tribe, but his constant hunger makes him highly dangerous in non-combat situations. He once bit Fangdam after mistaking him for a "desert slug" in the middle of a battle, causing the Warrior to grow a second head. History NOTE: Multiple instances of the same Serpentine characters appear simultaneously in the cartoon in order to fill out the Serpentine ranks. As such, this article will note any major appearances of a Fangpyre Soldier, as well as group appearances where Fang-Suei himself would likely appear. Spellbound (Flashback) During the Serpentine Wars, a Fangpyre soldier attacked Jamanakai Village with the other Serpentine, though was defeated when the Master of Water used the water in a fountain to drench him. When the Elemental Masters used the Sacred Flutes he along with his tribe and General were locked in a tomb. Snakebit Fang-Suei was among the Fangpyre released when Lloyd Garmadon opened their tomb. He and several of his fellow Soldiers gathered around the would-be evil overlord as he struck a deal with Fangtom to attack the Hypnobrai (who had betrayed Lloyd earlier). Although Fangtom agreed, he noted that they would need reinforcements before they could battle the Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre went to attack Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. During the attack, several Soldiers and Scouts bit vehicles around the junkyard, transforming them into Serpentine vehicles before turning their bites on the owners of the junkyard. The next day, Fang-Suei joined his fellow Fangpyre in attacking the Ninja when they came to the junkyard. After the Ninja took out several snakes with their Spinjitzu, two Soldiers and a Scout bit Ed's statue of Jay, transforming it into a Fangpyre Robot. When the Ninja defeated the mech by commandeering a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball, Lloyd ordered a retreat to where the bulk of the Fangpyre forces were stationed. In the process, Jay managed to steal Fangtom's staff, prompting the General to send his entire force after the Ninja. By the time the Fangpyre chased the Ninja back to their headquarters, it had taken flight and escaped. In the process, however, Nya accidentally dropped the Fangpyre Staff out the back of the ship, where it landed on Fang-Suei's head. Never Trust a Snake Under joint command of Fangtom and Lloyd, Fang-Suei was among the Fangpyre that headed into the Glacier Barrens to confront the Hypnobrai. However, the attack was halted when Fangtom saw that his old friend, Skales, was now in charge of the Hypnobrai, causing the two Serpentine tribes to unite against Lloyd and the rest of Ninjago—fortunately for Lloyd, he managed to sneak away before the Generals could decide what to do about him. Can of Worms When Pythor tried to unite the Serpentine, they were interrupted by the Ninja. They were able to capture all but Zane, who freed them. The Snake King Two Fangpyre Soldiers joined a small group of Serpentine in attacking Mega Monster Amusement Park. However, they were quickly subdued by Samurai X, being trapped and tied up by the time the Ninja arrived. Later, a trio of Fangpyre Soldiers attempted to attack the mysterious samurai in an underground cavern. Both they and their Venomari allies were knocked aside with a single swipe of the Samurai Mech's sword. Fang-Suei was among the Serpentine who was summoned to the newly-rediscovered Lost City of Ouroboros. He expressed skepticism at the city's existence, but Skales assured him that it was real, and hinted that there would be a fight. Thus enticed, Fang-Suei boarded the Serpentine Bus—along with an odd-looking Hypnobrai Scout—as it set off for the city. Once there, he witnessed Pythor's victory over the other four Generals, securing his position as supreme leader of the Serpentine. Fang-Suei joined the rest in bowing before Pythor, only for a Hypnobrai Soldier to uncover Lloyd in their midst. When the Ninja came to Ouroboros in search of Lloyd, they had to sneak past a pair of Fangpyre Soldiers patrolling the streets of the Serpentine city. Another Soldier was enjoying some candy with a Constrictai Warrior when the Ninja triggered a trap in the arena that left them unarmed and at Pythor's mercy. A Fangpyre Soldier was also part of the group that escorted the Ninja into the Slither Pit arena for their battle against Samurai X. After the Samurai Mech flew off with the Ninja, three Fangpyre Soldiers joined the attack against the Samurai, only for the mysterious warrior to snatch the Golden Weapons and escape with a jet pack, using the arena's tilting function to deal with the attacking snakes. Tick Tock The Serpentine await for Pythor to figure how to get the map that will lead them to the four Fangblades. When Pythor realizes the anti-venom in the Serpentine Staffs will reveal a map, they cheer. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine arrived at Mega Monster Amusement Park to retrieve the first Fangblade. When they did, they stopped the Ninja from taking it from them, but had to get it back from Samurai X. The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja began their act for the annual "Ninjago Talent" show in the Concert Hall, Pythor and Skales sent their Serpentine minions to interfere and prevent the Ninja from winning the Blade Cup. Unfortunately, all of the snakes' efforts only served to enhance the Ninja's performance even further. Near the end of the act, a pair of Fangpyre Soldiers joined a Fangpyre Scout in attacking Cole, only to be dispatched with the legendary Triple Tiger Sashay. The Green Ninja The Serpentine went to the Fire Temple to retrieve a Fangblade. However, the Ninja attacked them, and they decided to make the volcano more unstable. When they got out, Pythor saw the Fangblade and took it. All of Nothing After fighting the Ninja, the Serpentine disarmed the Ninja and put them in a Vengestone cage. They celebrated by having a Slither Pit, but eventually had to fight Garmadon and the Skulkin. The Rise of the Great Devourer Fang-Suei rode the Serpentine Train to the City of Ouroboros. He turned the bus into the Serpentine train to fend off the Ninja. Day of the Great Devourer After realizing the Devourer is is destroying Ninjago, the Serpentine took refuge in the Fangpyre Tomb. Darkness Shall Rise When Skales was trying to gain the title of Snake King, Fang-Suei asks why they should trust him. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. He asked why they’re flying away from the Ninja, to which Garmadon explained they’re going to the Golden Peaks. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Fang-Suei cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja After Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to bring Captain Soto's pirates back to life, a couple of Fangpyre soldiers were among the Serpentine that gathered on the main deck to claim the boat to be theirs, though they were thrown in the brig by No-Eyed Pete with the rest of the snakes. Double Trouble Fang-Suei was present when Garmadon requested suggestions to destroy the Ninja. Ninjaball Run After Garmadon kicked the Serpentine off the Black Bounty, Fang-Suei attacked the Ninja. Child's Play Fang-Suei followed the Generals into the Museum, where they encounter Garmadon. When their plan to revive the Grundle seemingly failed, they left the Museum. Wrong Place, Wrong Time At the Lost City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine train for the Final Battle. Later, Fang-Suei is fixing the Fangpyre Truck, but accidentally used the blowtorch on Garmadon's Mega Weapon, much to his annoyance. The Stone Army Fang-Suei watches as two Serpentine battle each other in a Slither Pit. The Day Ninjago Stood Still At the City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine cheer Skales as he is being crowned as the Serpentine King. When they found the Stone Army Tomb, they witnessed the Devourer's venom reviving them. They tried to fight and escape, but was trapped inside. The Hatching (Flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Serpentine attacked Ninjago. LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Ronin used the Obsidian Glaive to make Fang-Suei and the other Fangpyre believe that they were still at war with the Ninja, and attacked Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk again when the Ninja arrived. However, he was soon warded off once the Ninja build the Mechanical Ninja to defend the Junkyard. When Wu and Lloyd searched the Fangpyre Tomb, Fang-Suei attacked them in an effort to defend their home. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Soldier Fang-Suei is the strongest of the Fangpyre soldiers and quick to act on his General’s command. Fang-Suei is always hungry. Unfortunately this makes him highly unstable in almost every situation other than battle. Cross him before breakfast, you become breakfast. When he gives you an order, your best survival strategy is to obey before he goes on another rampage. You always see him with an emergency stash of candy. Description He has a red head like Chokun, only with some black markings and big, white fangs. His body is mostly white with some red and black markings, and his arms are red with white hands. Like Snappa, he wears a tooth necklace around his neck, but Fang-Suei's has five teeth instead of two. Appearances Notes *His name is likely a pun on the word, "Feng-Shui." **Feng-Shui means "Wind-Water." *He uses a banana as a weapon in set 9455 Fangpyre Mech. *He has a Transylvanian accent, continuing the theme of the Fangpyre being based on Vampires. *Fang-Suei is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite, who also voiced another Serpentine in the series, Mezmo. *He dislikes the desert. Gallery FIGFangSuei.png|Fang-Suei Minifigure 143px-FangSuei_poster.png|Fang-Suei artwork fang suei lego.png|CGI Fang-Suei zane vs fang sueiu lego.png|Fang-Suei vs Zane Fang suei ratl..png|Fang-Suei in the product animation for 9443 Rattlecopter 38fangpyrevehicles.png 35fangpyreretreat.png Fangdamnco.png 29jayfangpyre.png Fang-sueicloseup.jpg Fang-suei2.jpg SoRFangSueiTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin TLNMVGFang Suei.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame pl:Fang-Suei Category:Serpentine Category:Fangpyre Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:2012 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu